The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.
Battery conditioning apparatus' prevent or reverse the accumulation of lead sulphate on the electrodes of a lead-acid battery by generating electrical pulses that are applied to the terminals of the battery. It has been found that such conditioning apparatus' can significantly increase the operating life and efficiency of batteries.
AU 2003249756 discloses a known battery conditioning apparatus including discrete circuit components. Undesirably, this apparatus only yields suitable conditioning performance for a particular battery voltage and therefore multiple models of the apparatus, with different component values, are required to accommodate for corresponding battery voltages.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention provides an improved battery conditioning apparatus.